Sonic The Hedgehog and CatDogula
This the second halloween Sonic film. The first n begin the Gricnh Night. This directed by Dragonpage. This the film package film containing four different films, but releated to the them of Halloween. The for segements are CatDogula, The Duxorist, Night of the living Duck and the final segement being Sonic's Adventures of Mickey's "Boo-To-You" Halloween Parade. Sonic The Hedgehog and CatDogula Sonic and friends head to Northburg to see what are CatDog doing for Halloween. As they get ready for Trick-or-Treating, CatDog see a new report of vampired bitten cows. Cat and Sonictell Dog that the news report was fake. Unknown that the report was really real, They go trick-or-treating and go through a spooky graveyard, where Dog get bitten by the vampire ticks. Catdog's neighbor Lola tells Sonic and Friend that Dog has been bitten by the Pervian Vampire Tick and the cure is to be soaked in garlic juice (Ironic isn't it). Sonic and the gang get to factory and find out the factory is out of bussiness, but discover that the giant garlic on the roof is real. Sonic and Cat manage to move the garlic to a juicer and power it. Almost becoming a vampire by his brother Dog, The Jucieer soaks everyone that become a vampire and save the twon Sonic The Hedgehog & The Duxorist On Halloween night, Daffy open his paranromal services with the help of Sonic and friends. They recieve a call from a lady that has possesed appliances. Sonic and the gang head over there to investagate. After, seeing that the she was speaking the truth bout the appliances, Daffy tries to woe the lady and throgh exoristion free her of the ghost. The Trio of gohsts enter Daffy's body. Then, Daffy runs out the building, Sonic apologizes for Daffy's reaction and the gang chases after him. Sonic the Hedgehog & Night of the Living Duck On day, Sonic and friends were a Daffy's place reading comic. As Daffy's reads his comic of Hideous tale #176, he need issue #177 to find out how the story. Sonic and Roger help Daffy search the bok shelf for it. Then, a godzillia-like clock fells and hits Dafy,Roger and Sonic in the head. As they wake up, They appear to be in a night-club for monsters and villians. Aparnetly, Sonic and Daffy are the singers for the club. After singing "Monsters have and interesting life", Daffy decides to play around with the monsters. After insulting Smazillia, Daffy ending in his mouth and he begins to yellfor help. But, it accutally Sonic and Roger pulling Daffy out the trash can and find the comic that started this mess. Sonic's Adventures of Mickey's Boo-To-You Parade After saving Mickey's Imagination. Mickey send a Leeter to Sonic and his friends to come to the Magic Kingdom for a Halloween Parade. sonic suggests the idea of the villians to help out. This scares everyone, since the villians would ruin the parade.But, Sonic aranges a deal with Malefincent and Myotismon to help with Halloween parade as peace treaty and make Halloween the only day that they dont fight with the heroes. Sonic manage to get some more friends to help out with the festivities. Trivia Catdogula Night Of The Livinig Duck *Second time Sonic Sings, first time seen *Guest Villians **The duke of Owls **Dr.Facilier **Myotismon **Malefincent **Bowser **Mephiles Sonic's Adventures of Mickey's Boo-To-You Parade *Guest Staring: Winnie the Pooh and his friends, Slimer, Jack Sparrow, Myostimon, Malefincent, the Duke, Dr. Facilier, Tiny Toons and Jack Skellington Category:Holiday Category:Fanatasy Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Parade Category:Theme Park Attraction Based